


Morning

by deadlylemons



Series: Gorillaz (Reader Inserts) [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi, This is set between Phase 3 and Phase 4, poor 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up Noodle in the sweetest way possible, just to be interrupted by a certain singer.</p>
<p>(Reader is meant to have female bits, but can be read as Gender Neutral)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

The morning had started off simple, waking up to the sound of Noodle’s alarm clock, and jolting awake. You looked over at the sleeping girl, grinned to yourself as a small smile plastered over her cheeks. You wondered what she was dreaming about.

Sighing, you scratched the back of your neck, stretching your arms and yawned, before leaning over to shut off the alarm that had awakened you. You glanced back over to Noodle, before a thought crossed your mind. Grinning to yourself, you quickly leaned over her, before pressing your lips to her own.

You pulled back slightly, then kissed her again, moving from her lips to her nose, then to her forehead. She was obviously awake now, her eyelids fluttering open. She grinned at you, giggling as you feigned innocence. “Good morning, love.” You spoke finally, to which she returned with a smile.

She leaned up, her hand coming up to your cheek. “Mhmm. Good morning, indeed.” You blushed slightly, leaning into her touch. She smiled softly, before leaning in close to you, her lips just inches away from your own. “You think we’re the first ones up?” She asked, her breath ghosting your lips. “God, no.” You responded, sarcasm laced in your voice.

Noodle giggled again, before finally pressing her lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss, moving your lips against hers sweetly, until Noodle’s tongue ran against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth for her, deepening the kiss as she explored with her tongue. Breathing through your nose, you leaned her back against the pillows, pressing your chest against hers.

You two separated, bottom lips connected by a trail of saliva. Suddenly, from the doorway, you heard a faint gasp. Noodle had heard it too, her eyes looking over. You followed, and saw 2D, standing in the doorway, his hand still on the door handle. “Something you need, Stu?” You asked, not moving an inch off Noodle.

He jumped slightly, obviously flustered. “N-no, no! Sorry, jus’ wanted to see if you both were up. Seems I interrupted somefink…” Noodle shook her head. “Not a big deal, Toochie. But maybe you could leave us be for a while?” He quickly nodded. “Y-yea, yea! Sorry ‘bout that.” 2D shut the door, before turning around and seeing Murdoc.

The Satanist laughed at the younger man’s expression. “What’s the matter, mate? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” 2D shook his head. “Just, uh, girl things.” He stammered, to which Murdoc laughed harder. “Haha! What, you’ve never seen two girls swap spit? That’s fuckin’ hilarious!”


End file.
